This invention relates generally to antennas. More specifically the invention relates to antenna mounting and positioning systems and methods.
Typical antenna mounting and movement systems rely on turntable bearings, slew rings, shafts, and/or axles to support the loads imparted by antennas. These loads include both the resting weight of the antennas, as well as any wind loading, either due to actual air movement, or movement of the antenna through the air.
Because typical mounting and movement systems have to both support loads as well as provide movement functions, failure of any one of the two functions may impact the other. Additionally, because the functions are not separate, more precise movement and mounting functions may not be possible.
The systems and methods of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems.